Listen to your heart
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: Not a songfic. Thalia knows in her heart she loves him but will her mind listen? DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Mild cursing.


When your a hunter of Artemis you pledge an oath that allows no boys. When we come to camp we have boys fawning all over us, and we have to simply ignore them. Out of all the guys that come to see the maidens only one loner caught my eye. Nico DiAngilo. He hangs out with Percy and Annabeth so I have an excuse to be around him. Daddy doesn't like when I hang around his brothers sons. None of us are related by blood just godly blood so most half-bloods marry other half-bloods.

"Hey Nico!"

"O, Hey Thalia."

I smile and blush a little but quickly compose myself and look for Annabeth. When I spot her I take off running towards her but get drenched in water before I make it there. Laughter fills my ears and I look and up to see Nico and Percy falling over each other to see me. I twist around and see Annabeth laughing as well. I look at Percy and shock him in the butt with lightning and he retaliates. Before either of us could do any damage to each other a wall of gems forms between us and Nico stands at the helm of it all.

"What the Hades is going on here?" Chiron speaks and everyone is silent.

All Chiron sees is the children of the all powerful three making a mess of things in the camp.

"Chiron it was just a joke no one was going to get hurt I swear on the river of Styx" Thunder rumbles in the distance and I smile a little a least daddy is looking out for me today. Chiron shakes his head and leaves us all there. I turn and run away from all the returning laughter.

I find myself near daddy's temple I turn away from it and walk to the arena. Mrs. O'leary is lying in a corner wagging her tail chewing a practice dummy. A couple of Ares's kids look up at me and crack their knuckles ready for a fight. The first one runs at me and I knock him in the nose and he crumples to the ground. Two more run at me flinging there swords, so I use there strength against them and there swords go flailing. The rest just run away like cowards.

"Freak."

"She's only good cause she's Zeus's daughter."

"Artemis maid"

"Wannabe."

When everyone finally leaves I fall to the ground and cry. I close my eyes and see Nico laughing at me, but then stepping in to help me. Footsteps sound behind me and I turn to see Mrs. O'leary running toward the person. Nico stops short and looks at me before he plays with the hell hound. I grab my bow and begin knocking arrows. When I run out of arrows I get frustrated and pissed and start throwing things around the arena. A hand lands on my shoulder and Nico is turning me around into his arms. I cry and he comforts me.

"Wait! Why are you trying to comfort me?"

Nico looks at me shocked but doesn't move away from me.

"Thalia just because I don't talk to you doesn't mean I don't care."

"What do you mean you care?"

Nico moves and kisses me, when I don't pull away or slap him he continues to kiss me. I love every moment then Artemis comes into my head and I pull away.

"I can't this is wrong i'm not allowed to...I could get into alot of trouble for this.

"Thalia Zoe didn't get into trouble when she and Percy had a little fling on the side before him and Annabeth were together what makes you think you'll get into trouble with you having a little fling with me?"

"Thats the thing Nico. I don't want this to be a fling. I want this to be permanent. But I won't betray Lady Artemis."

"OK, I have to go Thalia I need to go visit dad. See you around."

Nico walked out of the arena and I started throwing things all over again. I returned to the Artemis cabin and all the hunters were talking about today's scene, but shut up when they notice I was standing in the door.

"No, it's fine continue. If Zoe ask i'm in my dad's temple."

I walked past the lake and noticed Percy there and a girl next to him. It wasn't Annabeth so I walked closer. Zoe.

"You slut!"

"Thalia!" Zoe jumped up and looked shocked to see me near the water. "It's not what you think we were just talking about the quest he has been on."

"Yeah, Well I know you and Percy fucked before so don't play stupid with me."

Annabeth walked out of the darkness and looked pissed beyond belief. "No, Thats not what happened Thalia."

I looked at Annabeth and she laughed a little. "Percy and I were on a break and I slept with a kid from the Ares cabin so he got me back."

"What ever I don't even give a shit i'm going to the temple." I took of into a sprint.

"Dad i'm lost I don't know what to do. My heart tells me one thing and my mind tells me another. I want to be with Nico but I don't want to leave Lady Artemis behind I wan't everything. I am being selfish. I just can't believe I let it get so out of hand."

_**Thalia my daughter, do as your heart wills you too. I loved your mother just as you love Nico, but I let it all go. I know you think you'll hurt your sister's feelings by leaving her but she'll understand. She did love once. Perseus broke her heart and she didn't trust again. Don't let ir hurt you the same as it hurt her. I love you my daughter.**_

Tears escaped my eyes as I left the temple. I ran into someone when I walked out of the temple. Artemis.

_**"My huntress what is the matter?" **_

"My sister I have failed you and am no longer able to be in your grace."

_**"Why have you failed me?"**_

"I have fallen in love with a boy."

_**"Father has told me and I release you of further duties until you are sure which one you want. I love you little sister. Please keep all that I have given you."**_

Artemis left and I went to the Hades cabin. Nico was sitting on his bed turning a ruby around in his had. He looked up at me and smiled a little.

"Nico I have thought about it and" Nico's lips were on mine before I even finished the sentence. I moved with him and stayed like for almost two minutes.

"So you ready to make it permanent?"

I laughed and drug him to the bed to express my making it permanent.

Everyone was wide eyed when I walked in holding Nico's hand but Percy and Annabeth smiled. Grover had just arrived off of a recovery mission and yelped when he saw me in regular gear. I laughed and kissed Nico. The hunters were happy for me even Zoe after all I had done to her she was happy with what I had chosen. I was finally listening to my heart.


End file.
